Forgotten
by EvilKitten203
Summary: When Rogue and Akane were little they were best friends, but what happens when Rogue leaves? Will he remember Akane and his promise or will he leave Akane behind in his memories?
1. Chapter 1

Rogue's P.O.V

-Twelve-

I sighed quietly, I was sitting against the trunk of a tree in the shade, it was a nice sunny day but it was even better while sitting in the nice cool shade "hey there Rogue" a familiar voice said while I looked up "Akane" I said, making said girl smile. Akane was the only person that wasn't scared to talk to me, we were really close and I had a crush on her; Akane had blood red hair that went to her waist, brown eyes that lit up when she was happy and she was definitely shorter than me "I was looking for you, you know? I got you something!" she said with a smile "what did you get me?" I asked curiously while she giggled, moving closer while sitting cross-legged in front of me "are you sure you want to know?" she asked with a giggled "yeah, tell me already Akane!" I said "okay! Here!" she said, holding her hand out to me "an apple?" I asked, taking it from her "you like apples right? I saw a stand selling them at a good price so I got some!" Akane smiled while I nodded "thanks" I said while she looked up at the tree "you found a good spot to sit today Rogue, how do you always find the best spots?" Akane asked "I don't know, why do you always think the places I sit are the best spots?" I asked, taking a bite out of the apple "because they are! It's always so peaceful, it's really nice" Akane said before smiling "you're weird" I said while she looked at me "if I'm weird then why do you hang around me?" she asked "because you're nice too and who says I don't like the fact you're weird?" I asked, making her blush. We both stayed quiet while enjoying the day, I could tell Akane was happy since her eyes were a very light brown, something that happens when she's happy. I moved over and took another bite of my apple "you can sit next to me if you want" I said while she nodded, crawling to the spot next to me before resting her head against my shoulder "hey Rogue" she said, looking up at me "yes?" I asked, munching on the apple "do you want to do anything today? Or are we just gonna sit here all day?" Akane asked while I looked up at the tree, thinking about it "well I was planning on sitting here most of the day but if you want to do something we can" I said while she shook her head "no I'm happy sitting here with you" she said quietly "really?" I asked "uh huh, wanna know why?" she asked "why?" I asked "because I really like you" she said simply, making me look down at her with pink cheeks. She giggled when she saw my face "you look surprised Rogue" she said while I nodded "I um..." I trailed off while she looked away from me "but I don't mind if you don't like me back" she said, standing up to leave. I used my free hand to grab her hand "I like you too" I mumbled, looking up at her "so...stay with me Akane" I said, making her look back at me "really? You like me back?" she asked, a faint smile on her face "yes, I like you back" I said, making her smile brightly before tackling me in a hug "ow...Akane, calm down" I said while she lifted her head, giggling "sorry Rogue" she said as I smiled up at her "it's alright Akane" I said quietly "you're sure?" she asked "I'm sure" I said with a nod, making her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane's P.O.V

A few months later...

I smiled as I saw Rogue, though he was talking to some blonde boy with a red cat. I stopped walking when I was beside Rogue "oi who's that?" the blonde boy asked, pointing at me "this is Akane...she's my girlfriend" Rogue said with a faint blush on his face "hi" I smiled, waving at the blonde boy "I'm Sting Eucliffe, this is Lector" the blonde boy, Sting, said with a smile "is she coming with us?" Sting asked, looking back at Rogue who frowned "I don't know" Rogue said while looking at me "geez figure it out by tomorrow will ya? I've gotta go now, nice meeting you Akane" Sting said as he turned to leave "bye Sting" I said as he walked off, Lector following him "where are you going?" I asked, looking at Rogue "with Sting to get more powerful" he said, holding my hand "that'll take a while won't it?" I asked with a slight frown "yeah it will..." he mumbled, looking at the ground "here" I said, handing him a bright red apple "thanks Akane" he said, taking the apple before taking a big bite out of it "you don't want me to come right?" I asked "it could be dangerous" he said while I nodded "you know...I don't mind waiting here but you've gotta promise me you won't forget me and that you'll come back to me" I said, pointing my finger at him "I promise" he said with a smile "good, you'd better keep that promise cause I'll hold you to it" I said, making him nod his head "and while you're gone I'll get stronger too" I said while he hugged me, I blushed darkly "Rogue?" I asked, hugging him back "you don't need to get stronger because I'll get strong enough for the both of us, that way I can protect you" he said quietly "you're really sweet Rogue" I giggled, pulling back and kissing his cheek making him turn bright red "A-A-Akane" he stuttered "what do you wanna do today Rogue?" I asked casually "um anything you want to do since I'm leaving tomorrow" he mumbled, still bright red "can we go to the meadow? The really pretty one you showed me that once" I asked "sure" he said as he started walking, making sure he was holding my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

-Nineteen-

I moved in front of Lucy when a white magic attack approached her "Akane!" Lucy gasped as I took a deep breath "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I snarled, sending a huge blast of flames at the attack, destroying it "eh who're you? You aren't Natsu-san!" some obnoxious blonde shouted while I looked at his team; there was a giant green haired man, a delicate looking blonde with a funny hat, a white haired woman and lastly a man with black hair and crimson red eyes "Rogue..." I murmured, making him narrow his eyes "how do you know me?" he demanded while my team looked at me "Akane do you know that guy?" Natsu asked "um...no?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head "oh okay then!" Natsu said with a grin, turning away from me "flame-brain you're an idiot" Gray said "what was that ice princess!?" Natsu shouted while Lucy went over to them and tried to get them to stop "I asked how do you know me" Rogue said, forming in front of me out of shadows. I stepped back in shock "you don't remember me?" I asked, making him frown "why should I remember you? I've never seen you before" he said quietly, I flinched slightly at his words but decided to ignore it "it looks like you've gotten stronger than when we were little...I'm glad, but even though you told me not to...I got stronger too because I didn't wanna be a burden to you though I guess that doesn't matter much anymore, you don't even remember me" I murmured, quickly ducking past him and over to my team that was leaving "who are you?" I heard Rogue mutter, probably more to himself than anyone else. I blinked when I felt someone's hand holding my own, I looked up and saw Natsu smiling at me "you okay?" he asked "no...not really" I said while he frowned "don't worry! You can tell me what's wrong when we finish this match! That sound good?" he asked while I nodded, smiling faintly "yeah, that sounds good Natsu" I said, making him nod and look forward. I was sad that Rogue didn't remember me, especially since we hadn't even broken up yet, I was still his girlfriend but I just had to get him to remember that because even though I hadn't heard from him since he left, I still liked him a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

I sighed as I watched some guy called Rufus win the game; _Hidden_. I could already tell that Gray was pissed about losing "Akane, what do you think about that fancy hat guy?" Natsu asked while I leaned against the balcony, watching him "he's good, not necessarily strong enough to beat us but his memory magic is something to watch out for" I said, looking at him "why? You don't normally ask me" I said "...he looks so stupid, I just wanna punch him" Natsu said, making me laugh "Natsu!" Lucy scolded while the entire magic area was brought down, leaving an empty area "and with that it looks like Sabertooth has won the event Hidden!" Chapati announced, making the crowd cheer loudly. I sighed, looking over at Sabertooth's balcony to see Rogue looking at me with a slight frown as if he was trying to remember me. I smiled slightly and waved to him before direction my attention to Lucy who looked surprised "I'm fighting first?" she asked "guess so, good luck! I know you can do it Lucy" I smiled, patting her back softly which made her smile "you're right! I'm gonna win this! For Fairy Tail!" Lucy said, pumping her fist into the air before running out of the balcony area and towards the fighting area. I let out a sigh as I turned my head back to Rogue, he wasn't watching me anymore but he still looked like he was trying to remember me and I honestly couldn't help but stare at him. He's changed a lot since we were little, I mean he still had the same hair and eyes but everything else about him has seemed to change, especially the way he acts "you okay Akane?" Natsu asked while I nodded "I'm fine" I said while he put his hand on my back "I'm sure he'll remember you" Natsu said, trying to cheer me up but I was doubtful "maybe" I murmured, sighing softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's P.O.V

That night...

I sighed as I walked around Crocus, it was about ten at night and most people were at home. I was out walking because I couldn't get that woman out of my head; Akane, she was a mystery to me at the moment and I found myself thinking about her almost every second since I met her during the preliminaries "Fro wants to know if Rogue is okay" Frosch said, tugging on my leg "I'm fine Frosch, I'm just thinking" I said, smiling faintly at my exceed "okay" Frosch said, looking straight ahead. I looked up at the night sky with a sigh, why did Akane seem so familiar to me, I couldn't remember her for the life of me but she just seemed so familiar. I looked down when someone bumped into my chest "watch where you're..." I trailed off, seeing Akane on the ground looking up at me with a surprised look "Rogue! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" she said while I held my hand out to her, I felt like I should make sure she's alright "it's fine" I muttered as she took my hand, I pulled her up to her feet but since I used a little too much strength I made her hit my chest "sorry" I mumbled, blushing slightly. I could smell her cinnamon and apple scent strongly from this position, it wasn't a bad scent either "it's alright" she smiled, moving her head so she was looking up at me "what are you doing out this late?" I asked, looking away from her "I couldn't relax, I thought a walk around Crocus would do me some good" she explained, moving away from me slightly. I found myself missing the contact, I pushed the thought away quickly "what about you?" she asked "I was thinking" I replied, looking back at her. I had to admit, Akane was beautiful; she had long blood red hair that fell to her waist, big brown eyes, a curvaceous body, slightly tanned skin, she only came up to the bottom of my chin in height and her breasts, they looked perfect and I bet that if I tried to hold them that they'd fit perfectly in my hands "Rogue, are you alright? You look dazed..." Akane murmured worriedly, her beautiful brown eyes darkening slightly "I'm fine" I muttered, pushing the thoughts of her to the back of my mind "I have to go now, I've been gone for a while and Natsu will get worried if I'm out too late...bye Rogue, have a good night" Akane said, grabbing my hand and putting something in it before turning and running off into the dark streets, her blood red hair swaying as she ran "does Rogue like her?" Frosch asked while I looked at my hand, I smiled faintly when I saw a red apple, they were my favourite thing to eat "I don't know" I said before taking a bite of the apple "let's go back Frosch, it's time for bed" I said while Frosch nodded "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, running forward "Frosch, it's this way" I said, turning back the way I came "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, running up to me and giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

Akane's P.O.V

The next day...

I sighed as Natsu and Gajeel went down to participate in the event; Chariot. I wonder if he knows it's going to be a moving vehicle type of event, he won't be able to do it though "Natsu you idiot" I murmured with a smile "that's mean Akane" Lucy scolded while I shrugged "he's the one that's trying to participate in an event that's obviously got something to do with vehicles" I said making her frown "so?" she asked "...motion sickness..." I said, waiting for her to get it "oh...that idiot" she sighed "now you get my point!" I said while she nodded "so Lucy, any progress with Natsu?" I asked, smiling at her "I-I don't know what you mean" she stuttered, her face bright red "aw come on Lucy, I know you like him" I said, wanting to tease her a little "well...I...um...is it that obvious?" she whispered while I put my hand on her back "not really, I just know that look. I used to have it when I was little, I can help you if you want" I said while she blinked in surprise "you've been in love before?" she asked "I don't think I'd call it love since I was a lot younger but yeah...I'm still going out with him too, he just doesn't remember me" I said with a sad smile "who is it?" Lucy asked while I looked over at the Sabertooth area, Rogue was watching me, though he wasn't frowning today "Rogue Cheney" I murmured, pointing to him and making Lucy gasp "a Sabertooth wizard? Akane! Natsu will kill you" Lucy whispered harshly, I shook my head "he already knows Lucy, he's helping me deal with it...I told him after we ran into them during the preliminary match" I explained before looking back at Rogue who was now watching the event "Akane..." Lucy mumbled before I looked back at her, smiling "it's fine Lucy, anyway shouldn't we be focusing on you and Natsu~" I giggled, nudging her slightly and making her go bright red "o-okay! But later...alright?" she asked "fine, don't think I'll forget about it though" I warned, making her smile "I know you won't Akane" she said while I nodded "good! Now how's that idiot doing" I murmured, looking at back at the chariot event to see Natsu, Gajeel and Sting pushing against each other while suffering from motion sickness "you've got to be kidding me...how can all three of them not know it was going to be a freaking vehicle event!?" I asked, running a hand through my bloody red locks "Gajeel's an idiot" Levy sighed, walking up to us "so is Natsu" Lucy and I said, nodding our heads.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day...

I scowled at Bacchus as he walked into the fighting area, he was a tricky person to fight "hey there Akane~" Bacchus called, grinning pervertedly at me "Bacchus" I said flatly, nodding my head slightly "what do you say we make a bet?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes "what kind of bet?" I demanded "well for instance, if I win I get a night with you all to myself" he said, looking me up and down with lust in his eyes. I shifted "what about if I win?" I asked "well you won't win so I don't see the harm in letting you choose whatever you'd like" Bacchus said while I grinned "your team name has to be Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament if I win" I said, making Fairy Tail crack up laughing "have we got a deal?" Bacchus asked while I sighed, this was risky and I couldn't afford to lose it "yes" I said as he ran at me, leaving his bottle of alcohol on the ground. I stepped back and countered each of his strikes with my own "someone's gotten better" Bacchus laughed before I slammed my palm to his chest, sending him flying back to his bottle "take a drink, you'll need it" I said seriously "Akane! What are you thinking!? You shouldn't let him drink! He'll get stronger!" Erza shouted while Bacchus picked up his bottle "that's fine with me!" I shouted back, watching Bacchus as he downed his drink in one go "just look at this performance! Akane is willingly letting Bacchus drink alcohol when everyone knows he gets much stronger after he drinks! What's going to happen next!?" Chapati asked, making everyone cheer for Bacchus. I ran at Bacchus when he threw his bottle to the ground, completely empty "heh heh you're eager to be my woman!" he laughed, hitting me several times, I ignored the pain before letting flames surround my fist "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" I murmured, slamming my fist to his gut and sending him into the air slightly. I spun around and slammed my foot into the same spot, sending him crashing into the ground hard, a small crater around him "as if I'd ever be your woman, creep" I said, brushing some hair out of my face "wild..." he murmured "FOUR!" his team shouted while Bacchus stood "ah I'm getting all excited~" Bacchus mumbled while I sighed, looking at the sky "I suppose I should get serious" I murmured to myself, looking back at Bacchus who was running at me. I moved my head to the side slightly, enough to make him miss "is this you being serious?" he asked while I jumped back, taking a deep breath "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I shouted, sending a huge blast of flames at him "shit!" Bacchus cursed, trying to avoid my flames "still want to fight me?" I murmured, landing neatly while noticing half of his chest was burnt badly. He ran at me and tried to hit me in the chest, I caught his wrist before pulling forward and spinning to the side, slamming my elbow into his nose. I heard the sickening crack that came from the blow and sighed, dragging him down slightly before turning and punching him in the jaw with my free hand, sending him flying into the air "go Akane!" Natsu roared while I jumped up to Bacchus, turning slightly while I slammed my leg into his gut, making him hit the ground hard "give up Bacchus, you can't win" I sighed, landing on the ground "you think it's that easy?" he asked, standing up with blood pouring out of his nose "make it harder then" I challenged "it looks like Akane did some major damage to Bacchus! Just who will win this match? It seems like they're both even in power" Chapati shouted while Bacchus grinned, raising his hands "I'm going to enjoy my time with you tonight Akane, I can just imagine it~" he said while laughing, I sighed "I guess I'll have to" I murmured, shifting so that I could move quickly "eh what're you doing?" Bacchus asked while flames surrounded me, I darted forward quickly "Dazzling Dance of the Fire Dragon" I murmured softly as I hit his chest with my palm, he stumbled back but I kept slamming my palms into different spots, hurting him "just look at this! Bacchus can't even keep up with her anymore! Is this the full power of Akane!?" Chapati shouted while I sent Bacchus stumbling backwards, I stopped for a second before slamming both of my palms to his chest, making flames crawl over his body in the form of a dragon marking, after a second a huge flaming explosion hit him, sending him crashing into one of the arena walls. He was unconscious "Akane is the winner! That display of power was simply amazing! What else will we see from the Fiery Fairy!?" Chapati screamed while the crowd shot up, screaming out my guild's name "Akane is cool! So coool!" Jason shouted while I turned away from Bacchus' unconscious form, happy that I won "I remember Akane as a child and this display of power certainly surprises me, I never expected such a sweet girl to have such monstrous power!" Yajima said while I walked into the halls "ah~ that was close, I would have been in trouble if I lost..." I sighed, rubbing the spots I was hit "he really hits hard though, I'm lucky I could put up with the pain though" I mumbled with a frown "hey Akane! Guess who's fighting next?" Lucy asked as she ran up to me "eh who?" I asked "Mirajane and they're having a swimsuit competition, there's a bet that the loser has to do a photo shoot in the nude!" Lucy giggled while I laughed "this will be good! Who's she up against?" I asked as we both walked up to the Fairy Tail balcony "Jenny Rearlight" Lucy answered "oh god...this will be good" I said with a smile "I know what you mean!" Lucy giggled while we stood at the balcony, watching the two girls. I almost instantly felt eyes on me, I turned slightly to look over at Rogue who was staring at me or rather, the places I was hit by Bacchus. Rogue let his eyes move up to my face to meet my own gaze, I looked away with a blush on my cheeks, I hadn't expected Rogue to be worried about me "hey Akane! Let's go!" Lucy said as she grabbed my hand, I looked at her "where are we going?" I asked as she ran out of the area along with all the other Fairy Tail girls "to participate! All the guilds are getting involved in this now!" Lucy said as we ran outside into the arena, somehow or other Lucy and I were in bikinis "how the hell..." I murmured, looking down at myself. I was wearing a black bikini with a red dragon pattern on it, I instantly thought of Rogue and whether he likes the bikini "Akane! You're meant to pose" Lucy pouted while I tilted my head, blinking in confusion "pose? How should I pose?" I asked while she giggled "well what you're doing now is pretty good, look~ Rogue is staring at you" she whispered, pointing up at Rogue. I looked up at him curiously to see that he was definitely staring at me, he even had a blush on his cheeks "and I think he likes what he sees~" Lucy giggled while I smiled up at Rogue, he blinked in shock and his blush darkened "now come on, you need to stop staring" Lucy said while I looked at her "why?" I asked, frowning slightly. Why wasn't I allowed to look at Rogue, it's not like he was mad "because I said so" she said with a huff "fine then" I said, jogging over to Natsu "Akane! Hey you look pretty good in that" Natsu said while I smiled "thanks Natsu" I said before moving closer and moving my head so I could whisper in his ear, I used my hand to cover my mouth just in case Lucy wanted to know what I was saying "Natsu I know you like Lucy, so tonight tell her she looks beautiful and kiss her, right on the lips" I whispered, making him turn red "w-what!?" he stuttered while I moved back, grinning mischievously "if you don't then I'll tell her all about how you like to sneak into her apartment when she's bathing" I murmured, making him gulp and nod "f-fine, but it doesn't have to be right now does it?" he asked "nope, I'll see you later" I said as I walked back over to Lucy who was now wearing a wedding dress, I looked down and noticed I was too, not only that but there were a bunch of guys wearing tuxedos and pairing up with the women "Akane" Rogue muttered as he stood near me, I looked up to him and blushed, he actually looked pretty good in a tuxedo "yes Rogue?" I asked while he shifted, his face almost as red as my hair "um...for this...would you be my partner? The...others have partners..." he muttered, nodding over to his Sabertooth guild mates that were paired up with girls "no fair Rogue! You got a hottie!" the green haired guy said while I blushed, Rogue looked away while moving his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him "back off" Rogue growled, glaring at the man "Rogue?" I asked, looking up at him "and it looks like Mirajane has won!" Chapati shouted while Rogue glanced at them with a scowl "annoying" he muttered, letting me go and walking off. Somehow back in his normal clothes, I sighed softly wishing that had lasted a little longer than it did "Akane?" Natsu asked while I looked at him "at least he came to you" Natsu offered as I nodded "I guess...I'm going back to the hotel Natsu" I said while he nodded "sure thing, want me to come?" he asked "no, I'll be fine on my own" I said before walking off, wanting to get back to the hotel room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day...

I watched in horror as Lucy was beaten. She was fighting a woman called Minerva but Minerva was using her magic to torture Lucy, every time Lucy would get close to the edge, Minerva would force her back to the middle "Lucy!" Natsu shouted, slamming his hands onto the concrete balcony, smashing it to bits "Natsu calm down" I murmured, placing my hand on his arm which seemed to calm him down a little bit "but she's being tortured..." Natsu growled, glaring at Minerva who held Lucy by her neck out of the water sphere like a trophy. I jumped over the edge with Natsu and Gray when Minerva dropped Lucy to the ground "Lucy!" Gray and Natsu shouted, just managing to catch her before she hit the ground "oh my...it looks like you caught her" Minerva smirked as she swam to the edge of the water sphere "you stupid bitch! Get down here and say that!" Natsu snarled, moving to get up. I pressed my hand to his shoulder while I walked forward, he shut up and went back to focusing on Lucy "you have no idea what you've just started Minerva" I warned, my bangs hiding my expression "oh, and just who are you to say that to me? You're a nobody that struggled to beat a man from Quatro Puppies" she sneered while Natsu growled at her "I might be a nobody, I'm not denying that. I like it that way...but I won't just watch while my nakama is tortured..." I murmured, lifting my head to reveal my angered expression "for your sake I hope we don't ever fight...because if we do I can't guarantee I'll be able to hold back" I murmured, my eyes flashing dangerously which made her smirk "you think you can even get to me? You must be delusional" she laughed while Rufus, Sting and Orga moved in front of her protectively "and you think that these people can protect you...now who's the delusional one" I murmured, moving so that I was in front of her "holy..." Orga muttered while they turned "I don't recall her being so fast" Rufus murmured while I smiled, my flaming hand inches from Minerva's neck "be careful who you mess with" I murmured, snatching Lucy's keys out of Minerva's hand. I turned on my heel and walked past the three shocked men "Natsu return these to Lucy please" I said, throwing the keys at him. He caught them with one hand "why ain't you returning them?" Natsu asked while I walked off, smiling apologetically "sorry Natsu, there's something I've got to do" I said as he nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue's P.O.V

Later that night...

I turned around quickly when I heard a noise, thankfully Frosch was asleep in my hotel room but I just couldn't find myself able to rest, I needed to go for a walk, I think it was becoming a bad habit "Akane" I muttered, just barely making out her figure in the darkness "here" she murmured, holding out an apple to me "why do you give me these?" I asked, taking the fruit from her delicate, warm hands "because I know you like them" she answered, stepping into the moonlight "how?" I asked, taking a bite out of the delicious fruit "we knew each other when we were little" she answered, not giving me much more detail. I frowned slightly "tonight…I want you to stay with me" I said quietly, making her turn scarlet "what do you mean?" she asked as I realised what it must have sounded like "I meant that I want you to stay with me…as in just keep me some company, nothing sexual" I clarified, watching her as her blush died down and she relaxed "oh, if it's something as easy as that I don't mind" she smiled, walking up to me "you don't mind? Even though it's the middle of the night and anything could happen?" I asked, surprised at her willingness to be around me "you're a shadow dragon slayer, if anything were to happen I'm sure you'd help me. Besides, I trust that you won't do anything to me" she smiled, looking up at me with a trusting gaze "why?" I asked, frowning deeply "why what?" she asked, blinking in confusion "why do you trust me? Why are you relying on me to help you? It doesn't make sense" I said, my voice strained "Rogue…" she murmured "answer me, I can't think of anything to explain why you would put so much trust into me" I said before she smiled "because you once told me that I don't need to get stronger because you'll get strong enough for the both of us, that way you can protect me" she said softly, reaching up and cupping my cheeks in her soft hands "that's why I trust you and unless you give me a reason not to trust you, I will continue to trust you" she added while I nodded, hypnotised by her beautiful brown eyes that were seemingly lit up "can I still come with you?" she asked while I nodded, moving my hands to hers and moving them off of my face. I kept one of her hands held in my grasp, wanting to keep in contact with her "Rogue?" she asked while I started walking, keeping her by my side "hm?" I grunted, keeping my gaze straight ahead "…it's nothing, never mind" she said while I glanced at her, she was smiling faintly to herself so I decided not to question her.


	10. Chapter 10

Akane's P.O.V

The next day...

I sighed softly as I sat in a high branch of a very nicely shaded tree, a half-eaten apple in hand. Ever since I was little and met Rogue I've loved the fruit, especially after Rogue left me, the red apples reminded me of him. I glanced down when I heard crying, there was a little green exceed standing under the tree crying. I frowned slightly before climbing out of the tree "are you alright?" I asked, attracting the exceeds attention "who are you?" the exceed asked "my name is Akane, what's your name?" I asked "Fro's name is Frosch…Fro is lost" Frosch said, sniffing slightly "well how about I help you find your way?" I asked, smiling down at Frosch "really?" Frosch asked "sure, now where do you need to go?" I asked "Fro wants to go to Rogue" Frosch said, making me blink in surprise "you're Rogue's exceed?" I asked curiously "yes" Frosch said while I nodded "don't worry, I'll get you to Rogue" I smiled, picking Frosch up "yay! Fro likes Akane" Frosch smiled while I started walking, it should be easy enough to find Rogue.


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue's P.O.V

Half an hour later…

I smiled when I saw Frosch running towards me "Frosch" I said quietly, kneeling and catching him "Rogue" Frosch said happily, hugging me "Fro thinks Akane is very nice, Akane brought Fro to Rogue" Frosch said while I looked up, seeing Akane walking away "Frosch come with me" I said before letting him go and standing. I went after Akane and caught her wrist, making her turn to me "Akane" I said, making her blink in surprise "Rogue…" she murmured "thank you, for bringing Frosch back to me safely" I said, making her smile "it's alright, you don't need to thank me Rogue" she said softly, though I still didn't want to let her go. I enjoyed her company and the contact between us "yes I do" I said stubbornly while she sighed, smiling softly "fine, then you're welcome" she said "spend the day with me…Frosch too" I said, wanting to know her better "sure, I've got nothing better to do" she smiled, making my heart beat faster. Akane's eyes lit up when she smiled, making her look absolutely beautiful "you can let me go now, if you want to that is" she giggled, making me let her wrist go while my cheeks turned pink "s-sorry, I didn't realise..." I muttered "and I didn't mind" she said, reaching forward and grabbing my hand "but if you're going to do that I'd prefer you held my hand, not my wrist" she said while Frosch's stomach growled "Fro's hungry" Frosch said while Akane looked down at Frosch "hm I know a place, come on" Akane said while bending over and picking Frosch up in one arm, I smiled faintly when Frosch snuggled into her arms. I blinked when Akane started walking, pulling me along with her "how far away is this place?" I asked quietly, looking at her ass. I had to admit, she had a very nice ass "not too far, it's actually quite close" she said while I nodded "the owner of the place is actually an ex-member of the council, Yajima" she said "really?" I asked, surprised that she knew that "yeah, I helped him with a problem a few years ago...just after you left actually..." she murmured, her whole demeanour changing from happy and cheerful to depressed "Akane, what do you mean just after I left?" I asked with a slight frown "it doesn't matter, not right now anyway! So after I helped Yajima he said that whenever I want to I can stop by! Plus I help him with any little jobs he needs done when I've got the time spare" Akane continued, going back to smiling. I could still tell she was upset though, I frowned as I stopped walking "Akane" I said firmly, turning her to me once more "yes Rogue?" she asked, frowning slightly in confusion "don't hide your feelings from me, I can tell you're upset about something and I know it's got something to do with me, so tell me what is upsetting you!" I growled, making her smile disappear "you always could read me like a book, I guess that hasn't changed much has it? Look don't worry about it, it doesn't matter so long as you don't remember me" she explained, moving to turn away from me "it does matter! How do you expect me to remember you when you won't tell me anything?" I asked, frowning down at her "Rogue don't worry about it, let's just go inside and eat" she said, smiling up at me before turning away and leading me into the café before I had a chance to continue our conversation and since I didn't want any unwanted attention I'd have to wait before I could question her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Akane's P.O.V

The next day…

I moved in front of Rogue and Frosch when Gajeel went to finish them off "Akane?" Gajeel asked as I caught the pillar, a frown on my face "what are you doing?" I asked "I could ask you the same thing" he shot back, scowling at me "I was bored, I finished off my fight" I said as I let the pillar go, Gajeel nodded "I'm heading off to find the last guy! You coming?" he asked "I'm going a different way, don't worry about me" I said "alright, see ya" he said, turning and walking off. I let out a sigh, I turned to Rogue and Frosch who were hugging "are you okay?" I asked worriedly while Rogue looked up at me "why?" he asked, trying to sit up. I moved to his side and helped him so that he was in a sitting position, my arm around his back for support "why what?" I asked, my gaze flickering over his body to check for injuries "why did you help me? During the games?" he asked "because you mean more to me than some stupid game" I murmured, gently pressing against his torso which earnt me a grunt of pain "sorry, sorry…on the plus side there aren't any broken ribs" I sighed, happy Rogue was better than I originally thought "Akane…" Rogue said while I looked at him "is something wrong?" I asked, worry setting in again "nothing's wrong, I was just going to say thank you" he said while I smiled "you're welcome Rogue" I said before he hugged me to his chest tightly, I gasped softly but hugged him back none-the-less "Fro thinks Rogue likes Akane" Frosch said while we pulled away, both Rogue and I blushing from the statement.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day…

I stared at the scene before me with wide eyes. There were seven dragons that were attacking everyone, the largest of them all had spawned little dragon-like creatures that were attacking everything that breathed "Akane! Look out!" I heard someone shout while I spun around, seeing a dragon move to squash me "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue shouted as he formed in front of me, sending the dragon crashing back "Rogue" I murmured while he turned to me and let out a sigh of relief "you're alright" he muttered while I nodded "because of you, thank you Rogue" I said while he shook his head, turning away from me "I'm certain you told me that I once said you didn't need to get stronger because I'd get strong enough for the both of us so I can protect you" he said while I blushed "so stay with me, let me protect you" Rogue said, making me smile "holy…Akane you can eat fire right?" Sting asked as he ran up to us "yes, why?" I asked "can you eat that?" he asked, pointing at a huge dragon "Atlas Flame…" I murmured, instantly recognising my parent Dragon. Atlas Flame taught me while Igneel taught Natsu "oi girl, you know me? Then you should know my flames!" Atlas Flame laughed, sending a bunch of flames at Rogue, Sting and I "Roar of the Fire Dragon" I murmured, sending my own blast of flames at the ones approaching, Atlas Flame narrowed his eyes when our attacks hit and disappeared, the power levels matching each other "who are you girl?" he asked while I smiled "Akane Dragneel and there's no point using hell's flames on me because I have them too!" I said while flames burst from my body, dancing around me dangerously "who taught you? Igneel!?" Atlas Flame demanded "you taught me, well judging from your reaction your future self taught me" I explained before grinning "you're going to help me stop the other dragons!" I declared, making everyone silent "...Akane…are you insane?" Sting muttered while Atlas Flame nodded his head "alright girl, no Akane, let's do this" Atlas Flame said as a bunch of little dragon-like creatures ran up to us "Roar of the Shadow Dragon" Rogue said, killing a few of them "don't worry about us Akane, go some place else!" Sting said while I nodded "you two stay safe!" I said before running up to Atlas Flame who picked me up and started flying off "we need to get to the person controlling everything! Do you know who that is?" I asked, looking up at Atlas Flame, a much younger version of the one I had grown with "the man standing on Motherglare, he's controlling everything" Atlas Flame said, nodding to a huge dragon, I nodded as I saw Natsu fighting the man, Natsu looked like he was struggling.


	14. Chapter 14

Future Rogue's P.O.V

I watched as a naked Lucy hit Natsu and made the two of them go flying, well at least he was out of my way. I took a deep breath to calm myself down but stiffened when I caught that unmistakeable scent. Apples and Cinnamon, I knew who it was before they even spoke "Akane..." I sighed, turning to face her "how do you know me?" she asked, shifting her weight while flames surrounded her fists. She was still alive during this time, I had almost forgotten that "don't you recognise me Akane? It's me! Rogue, except I'm from the future" I said, holding out my arms while her expression changed from determination to shock "Rogue..." she whispered, her flames disappearing. I took that chance and moved so I was in front of her, holding both of her wrists in one hand while I used the other to stroke her cheek "I haven't seen you in so long Akane, you're as beautiful as ever" I murmured, relishing in the fact she was alive and in front of me "let me go" she said, tugging against my grip in an attempt to free herself "why? Don't you trust me? Don't you want to be by my side?" I questioned, frowning slightly "no!" she shouted, ripping her wrists from my grip before slamming her fist into my jaw, sending me crashing back. I looked up at her while holding the place she hit me "you aren't the Rogue I trust nor the Rogue I want to be near! You're hurting everyone, killing my friends!" she said while flames surrounded her, a pained look on her face "why are you doing this?" she demanded, her voice strained "why..." I murmured, thinking back to that horrible day, the day that not only did I lose Frosch but also the day I lost Akane.

~Flashback~

I shouted out Frosch's name when I saw Lucy kill him, even though it was obvious Lucy was being controlled I wanted to kill her for taking away my friend "damn it! Back off Akane!" Natsu roared while Akane kept him away from Lucy, that was her job, it had been both Sting and my job to snap Lucy back to her senses "no Natsu! It isn't Lucy, she's possessed, she'll hurt you!" Akane said, sending Natsu flying with a punch. I frowned when I looked at Sting "what are you going to do?" I asked while he sighed "I'm going to stop Lucy-san" Sting said as his hand glowed with white light "Claw of the White Dragon!" Sting shouted as he went to punch Lucy through her chest. The next thing that happened, killed me inside, Akane moved in front of Lucy and went to say something to Sting but it was too late, Sting's hand went straight through Akane's heart, making her eyes widen in shock "Akane!" I shouted, running over to them while Sting pulled his hand out, staring at it with wide eyes. I caught Akane before she hit the ground, clutching her delicate body to my chest "Akane" I muttered, using one hand to stroke her cheek "it hurts Rogue..." Akane cried, tears running down her cheeks "shh I know, I know..." I muttered, kissing her cheek "I only just got you back though. Don't leave me, you're meant to stay by my side, remember? You said you would" I said quietly while she nodded, her hands finding their way to my own "Rogue...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to help...if I hadn't...then none of this...would have...happened" she murmured, quickly becoming distant as the light in her eyes began to fade "don't apologise, nothing is going to happen. We're going to get you to Wendy and she'll heal you" I muttered, refusing to accept the fact Akane was dying in my arms "Rogue we both know I'm dying" she murmured, coughing up blood "no you aren't I refuse to accept it!" I said stubbornly, trying to ignore the fact she was getting colder and colder in my hold "hey Rogue..." Akane murmured, her voice getting quieter "what?" I asked, tears now running down my cheeks "I have something for you, want to know what it is?" she asked while I nodded "yes, tell me" I said, my voice shaky "my love for you" she whispered as her life faded away, her beautiful brown eyes replaced with dull, dead eyes "Akane..." I sobbed, crying more for her "Rogue I'm sorry...I couldn't...I couldn't stop" Sting muttered as I looked up at him, glaring "_do you want revenge? For you lost lover?_" a familiar voice asked, making me look at my shadow "yes" I muttered while my shadow grinned sadistically "_then let me give you power, enough power to rule the world and replace the shadows with light! All you need...is light_" the shadow said as it went into my body, giving me the feeling of power, blissful power "Rogue?" Sting asked while I gently laid Akane's body on the ground, kissing her cold lips one last time "you killed her" I said quietly, standing to my normal height while shadows began to form around me "it was an accident! You saw!...she just...moved in front of me!" Sting shouted while I turned and slammed my fist into his jaw, sending him crashing back "I'll kill you and take your power...I'll rid the world of shadows and replace it with light" I muttered, an insane smile gracing my face while Natsu ran off with Lucy in his arms. I'll go after them next "Rogue, stop it! Think about it, Akane wouldn't want this!" Sting said, desperately trying to stop me while I walked towards him "shut up! You don't have the right to say her name! You killed her!" I snarled, back handing him before pressing a hand to my chest "Akane gave me her love, that's all I need...I don't need a reason anymore!" I snarled, still crying from the sadness I felt throughout my soul, missing her, missing Akane.

~Flashback End~


	15. Chapter 15

Akane's P.O.V

I yelped when Rogue's attack hit me, granted it wasn't happening very often but when they did hit, it hurt. It felt like my entire body was on fire "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I shouted, sending a blast of flames at him. He grunted as he went crashing back "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Rogue growled, using his shadows to move in front of me while trying to attack "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I said, quickly punching him in the jaw, making him just barely miss me "Akane!" I heard Lucy shout from the ground, I noticed Rogue's look darken considerably when she spoke but pushed the thought aside as I kicked him in the head, making him stumble back "what?" I shouted, watching Rogue carefully. It was killing me inside to fight him but I had to remember that this is the future Rogue and he isn't like the current Rogue, the future Rogue is evil and wants nothing but to become the dragon king and to rule the world "if you can just destroy the Eclipse Gate then everything will disappear! The dragons, the Draconians and even Future Rogue!" Lucy shouted while I nodded, I needed to destroy the gate but how, that was the only thing I didn't know "I won't let you destroy that gate" Rogue said as he pinned me to the back of Motherglare which was the only footing we really had, thankfully she's a big dragon and gives us a lot of room "get off of me!" I said, trying to kick him off "no! If you shut that gate all my plans will be ruined!" he shouted, staring into my eyes with a pained look "then kill me!" I snarled, ignoring the look he gave me "what?" he muttered, his grip loosening slightly "I won't stop until that gate is destroyed, until my friends are safe..." I murmured, slamming my forehead against his, getting him off of me "Akane...stop it!" Rogue shouted while I stood, panting heavily. Despite my strength Rogue was strong, I was injured a fair amount and my clothes were ripped pretty badly from his attacks, there was only a thin piece of material holding my shirt up "no! I just told you didn't I?" I growled, punching him in the side before Atlas Flame sent Motherglare into a building, us along with her. I gasped in surprise when Rogue moved so he was next to me, pulling me against his chest "stay still" he growled while we both lost our balance, falling onto the ground. I was still in Rogue's arms but in a slightly different position, I was straddling his hips while he held me tight against his chest "why did you..." I trailed off while Natsu began attacking Motherglare "because you mean more to me than a stupid title" he muttered, looking up at me "I don't want to hurt you but you make it hard when you keep attacking me, without holding back" he muttered, his grip tightening slightly when Natsu destroyed the gate by making Motherglare hit it "in a year's time both Frosch and you, Akane will die...don't let that happen, don't go after Lucy if she's possessed...losing both you and Frosch, the same day, seconds apart...that's why I'm like this today..." Rogue said before letting a sigh out, a golden glow surrounding him "Rogue..." I mumbled as tears formed in my eyes, threatening to fall "I've got something for you" he muttered "what is it?" I asked with a sniffle. He opened his mouth and tried to tell me but his voice was gone, his body quickly following after, though I swear I could have sworn he mouthed; _my love_.


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue's P.O.V

Several days later...

I sighed as I followed Sting around, Frosch by my feet, Sting wanted to drink with nearly everyone but at the moment he was looking for Natsu "hey Natsu-san! Have a drink with me!" Sting said as he approached someone that was definitely not Natsu "you've got bad eyes, I ain't Natsu" Gajeel said as he turned to us "oh it's just you Gajeel-san...well you aren't Natsu-san but let's have a drink together!" Sting said while Gajeel glared at him "you're really annoying, I just wanna punch you" Gajeel said "but you aren't going to, right Gajeel?" a girl asked, making all of us focus our attention on the girl "hey shrimp" Gajeel grinned, making the girl sigh "don't pick on her Gajeel" Akane said with a smile "I ain't picking on her" Gajeel said while Akane nodded "good" Akane said while I looked her over, she looked beautiful tonight. Akane was wearing a pitch black gown that had red lace here and there, I noticed there were a few red roses decorating the black material on her hip "hello Akane" I said quietly, catching her attention. I smiled faintly when she blushed "hi Rogue, I didn't know you'd be coming tonight..." she said softly "I wasn't going to but I changed my mind last minute" I explained, rubbing the back of my neck "you look beautiful tonight, the dress really suits you" I said while she smiled "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, making Akane giggle "thank you Rogue, you look very handsome tonight" she said "what about Fro?" Frosch asked while Akane kneeled down, smiling at Frosch "Fro looks very handsome too" Akane said while Frosch smiled and hugged Akane "oi Rogue, very smooth" Sting whispered, elbowing me in the side "what are you talking about?" I asked, turning my attention onto him while Akane had hers on Frosch "you look beautiful tonight, the dress really suits you" Sting mimicked, making a weird kissy face while failing to copy my voice. My eye twitched as I smacked the back of his head "ow, not my fault you're all googly eyes over her" he muttered, rubbing the spot I hit "you're really asking for it" I growled, glaring at him "oi instead of trying to hit me why don't you go ask the lovely lady for a dance?" Sting asked, holding his hands up as if he were dancing while moving his hips weirdly "why don't you go ask Yukino to re-join our guild" I shot back, turning away from him and kneeling in front of Akane who was still showering Frosch with affection "Akane" I paused, debating whether I should really do this or not "yes Rogue?" she asked, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes that were lit up with happiness "would you dance with me?" I asked, holding my hand out to her and honestly expecting her to decline "of course" she giggled, setting Frosch down before placing her hand in my own. I smiled faintly at her as I stood, gently bringing her with me "I'm beginning to remember things about you" I suddenly said as we walked towards the dancing area "you are? What sort of things?" she asked curiously "it isn't much but I remember that when we first met you walked up to me, told me your name, sat next to me and handed me an apple…as far as I can remember you were the only one that wasn't scared of me" I said quietly, turning her to my body as I placed a hand on her hip, the other holding her own hand "I'm happy that you can remember something about our past" she smiled, moving her hand to my shoulder as we danced "as I said, it isn't much" I said, feeling guilty for not remembering her "but it's a start" she murmured "and it's better than nothing, I don't mind if you don't remember everything…to be honest with you, even you remembering such a small thing…it makes me happy" she whispered, dropping her head slightly so that I couldn't see her face "you still won't tell me anything will you?" I asked quietly "no, it's better if you remember it yourself" she said softly "are you mad at me?" she asked "why would I be mad at you?" I asked, twirling her around in a circle before pulling her back to my chest "for not telling you anything" she murmured "I'm not mad, I'm not even annoyed. I already knew the answer before I asked, I just wanted to check" I explained before frowning slightly "Akane, is everything alright?" I asked, my voice filled with concern "it's just...the games are over and everyone is going to go home, I'm going to miss you" she said softly, looking up at me with tears in her eyes "and what makes you think I won't come see you?" I asked, twirling us both around while her expression went from sadness to shock "after all that's happened, running into you so much, getting to know you again, even fighting to protect you...do you really think I'm just going to forget about you again?" I asked "Rogue..." she murmured while I pulled her closer "it's taken me a while to realise this...but I don't want to stop seeing you" I said quietly, so that only Akane would hear me "you don't?" she asked, her voice sounding surprised "I don't and if you'll let me, I want to visit you as much as I can when you go back to Fairy Tail" I said "of course I'll let you, so long as I can visit you too" she said, smiling up at me "of course" I agreed, smiling faintly at her before Gajeel crashed into us, sending us both to the ground "Gajeel!" Akane said, scowling at him while he got off of us "gihee not my fault you two are in the way" Gajeel said while Akane moved her leg swiftly, kicking him in the side "we'd better move unless you want to get hit again" Akane murmured as she stood, holding her hand out to me "right" I muttered, taking her hand and following after her as we quickly walked over to a spot no one was fighting.


	17. Chapter 17

Akane's P.O.V

A month later...

I sighed happily as I sat in my pool, since I got back from a job yesterday I had decided to have a nice relaxing day today "hey Akane!" Natsu shouted while he kicked my back door down, destroying it "Natsu-san, did you have to destroy her doors?" I heard Sting ask while Natsu waved to me "how many of my doors did you break?" I asked while Sting and Rogue walked into my backyard with Frosch and Lector by their sides, I noticed Happy was sitting on Natsu's head "all of 'em! It was tricky finding you" he said with a laugh "don't worry Akane! He didn't destroy any walls this time!" Happy said "yay" I murmured before turning my attention onto Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector "hey guys" I smiled, waving to them "hey there Akane" Sting grinned, waving back "hello Akane" Rogue said, smiling very faintly "Akane what were you doing hiding here? Why weren't you at the guild?" Happy asked "I'm not hiding, I'm relaxing" I pointed out "so why weren't you at the guild?" Natsu asked "because as much as I love Fairy Tail I'd prefer to relax at home after a job" I said, making Natsu frown "I don't get it but whatever! Hey do you want to come with me on a job! Team Natsu is gonna go after an entire Dark Guild!" Natsu shouted excitedly "no thanks, I'll pass! I just took down a dark guild and I have no desire to do it again" I declined, making him sigh "you're no fun! What about your rent? That's gotta be due soon, I bet you didn't get enough jewel from the last job!" Natsu said while I nodded "true...but I already bought this place so I don't have to pay rent anymore and I have plenty of jewel to last me for quite a while" I said with a smile "...you suck!" he shouted "no I don't...not yet anyway" I said, making Natsu pull a face "gross! I didn't need to know that, geez let's go Happy!" Natsu said as he stormed off, I giggled at his retreating back "so are you coming into the pool or not?" I asked, turning my attention onto Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector "nah maybe later, I'm gonna go check out Magnolia with Lector" Sting said while I nodded "how long are you in Magnolia anyway?" I asked "well I'm here for a day or two, I don't know how long Rogue's here for..." Sting shrugged before looking at Lector "come on buddy, let's go explore!" Sting said while they left "what about you Rogue? Frosch?" I asked, looking up at Rogue who nodded "I came here to visit you so I guess there's no harm in it" Rogue said "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, making me smile "how have you been Rogue?" I asked, turning away from him when he started to pull his clothes off "alright, I've remembered a little bit more about you" he said "really?" I asked "yes, want to know?" he asked "sure" I said, wondering what he could have remembered "well I remember that there was a really bad storm once and you never showed up to the spot I was at so I went looking for you until I eventually found you in a cave, crying and shivering from the cold. I sat with you and hugged you until the storm stopped to make sure you weren't cold or scared" he said while I blushed, that was around the time I began to get a crush on him "I remember that too" I said while he got into the water "Akane" Rogue said as I turned to him, Frosch was sitting on the edge of the pool, kicking his little feet in the water "yes Rogue?" I asked "I never asked how you've been" he said while I smiled "I've been good, I'm a little sore from my last job but I'm good none-the-less" I said while he frowned "were you hurt on your last job?" Rogue asked "yeah, I got careless and ended up getting hurt because of it" I explained while he ran his eyes over me, trying to find my injuries "where are they?" he asked while I turned, moving my hair to the side and showing him the healing marks on my back. Thankfully they wouldn't scar but they still hurt "they look painful" he muttered, pressing his cool hand onto the small of my back where a particularly nasty injury was. I gasped at the feeling, the pain in my lower back was fading slightly "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, pulling his hand away "no…it made it feel better" I mumbled with pink cheeks "it felt better?" he asked while I turned to him "I'm sorry, that sounded weird didn't it?" I said while he shook his head "Frosch go catch up with Sting" Rogue said quietly "yes Rogue!" Frosch giggled, flying away as Rogue moved his hands to my hips, pulling me against his body "if it makes you feel better, then let me do it" he said quietly, resting his head on top of mine while moving his hands to my back. The pain had almost completely disappeared now but that's impossible, that would make him my mate and he doesn't even remember me properly yet "how is that?" Rogue asked while I settled for moving my arms around his neck to hug him "much better" I mumbled softly "good, I would hate to see you in pain" he muttered while moving his head, looking down at me. I looked up at him with the blush still on my cheeks "Rogue…" I murmured while he moved his head closer to mine, our lips inches apart.


	18. Chapter 18

Rogue's P.O.V

I moved my head away from Akane's, seeing the blush on her face made me feel worse than I already did right now "I'm sorry" I muttered, keeping my hands on her so she was relieved of the pain "Rogue…why did you…" Akane trailed off, looking upset "I can't, I don't remember you properly and it isn't fair on you for me to do this" I said quietly, looking away from her "if…but I thought…" she trailed off, her voice strained "I'm sorry…" I said while she closed her eyes and gulped "I...it's okay...I...I understand..." she whispered, turning her head away from me. I mentally cursed myself, I could tell she was upset but I just couldn't let this happen, not yet "do you want me to leave?" I asked, expecting her to say yes and to get out of her sight "n-no...I...please don't hate me...I want to stay like this for a while" she mumbled quietly, resting her head on my chest "I don't hate you, I would never hate you. I just don't want to hurt you from not remembering you" I explained, holding her close while I felt her nod, I felt so bad for making it look like I didn't want to kiss her but I just couldn't do that to her, I'll explain as soon as I gain my memories completely.


	19. Chapter 19

Akane's P.O.V

The next day...

I walked into the guild to see Natsu and Gajeel fighting with Sting and Rogue "Akane!" Natsu grinned, noticing me instantly "good morning Natsu" I said with a smile "fight me!" he shouted "you're already fighting Sting" I said, waving my hand in dismissal "gihee tag team?" Gajeel asked, nudging Natsu "pfft I can take her on my own! Just watch!" Natsu said before attacking me. I sighed as I stepped to the side, pressing my palm to his forehead before slamming his head into the ground, making a crater "nice try Natsu" I said, standing normally "gihee someone's in a bad mood" Gajeel snickered "I'm not in a bad mood Gajeel" I said with a sigh, looking down at my brother who was struggling to get up "I might have used a little too much force...but I'm not in a bad mood" I said while Natsu managed to sit up "ow...that actually hurt! Man I didn't know you were that strong..." Natsu grumbled while I sighed, shaking my head "gihee you sure you can take her by yourself? You just got owned pretty badly" Gajeel said while I scoffed "do you think you stand a better chance against me? Pincushion" I said, making him growl "definitely" he said while taking a step forward. I grinned while flames surrounded me "enough!" master shouted while moving between us, I sighed while my flames disappeared "Akane, you should know better, being as injured as you are. I am very disappointed in you" master said while I looked away "sorry..." I mumbled quietly "and Gajeel, both you and Natsu should know better than to try and bait Akane" master said "yes master" Gajeel and Natsu said as I went over to the bar and sat down "getting into fights again Akane? My, my, some days you really are just like Natsu" Mirajane said while I smiled "I can't help it Mira, anyway! Could I please get my usual?" I asked while she nodded "of course! I'll be right back!" she smiled "oh and try not to get into any fights while I'm gone" she giggled with a wink "I'm not that bad Mira" I smiled while she walked off "wow Akane, you aren't scared of Gajeel-san or Natsu-san are you?" Sting asked as he and Rogue sat with me "why would I be? They're like brothers to me" I said with a shrug "Gajeel-san is like a brother to you?" Sting asked, tilting his head "yep" I said before the guild doors were slammed open "what the..." I murmured, turning around only to come face to face with Bacchus who grinned "hey there gorgeous" Bacchus said, pulling me out of my seat before kissing me.


	20. Chapter 20

Rogue's P.O.V

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Bacchus kissing Akane who looked anything but pleased. I stood up and pulled Akane away from him and behind me, punching Bacchus in the face as hard as I could, he went crashing back into the ground "hands off" I growled, making Sting snicker "R-Rogue" Akane stuttered from behind me, I ignored her for the moment, resisting the urge to kiss her myself and get Bacchus' scent off of her "and just what was that for?" Bacchus asked, sitting up while I glanced at Sting who nodded, moving Akane to his side. I walked up to Bacchus, shadows moving around my fist "Akane stay here with me, Rogue is a little angry right now" I heard Sting explain while Bacchus got up, moving to punch me. I moved to the side and slammed my fist into his jaw, sending him flying out of the guild. I followed after him using my shadows "that, was for kissing _my_ woman" I growled darkly, making him laugh "your woman? Since when is that fiery woman yours? As far as I'm aware she's free to date...or screw" Bacchus said, smiling perversely "what was that?" I asked, my expression darkening "you heard me, Shadow Boy" Bacchus said which resulted in me hitting him. I pulled my hand back to do it again but I felt a delicate hand around my wrist, I turned slightly to see Akane standing there "enough" she said quietly "Akane..." I mumbled while she shook her head "I'm not quite sure why you reacted like that...but you need to stop" she said firmly, making me nod and step back, relaxing "ow...I'm happy you stopped him and stuff...but why did you hit me so hard?" Sting asked, walking up to us and holding his shoulder "I'm sorry but...you were in my way" Akane said, looking at him "he's the one that wanted me to keep you there" Sting said, nodding to me. I gulped when Akane looked up at me, she was still holding my wrist and that meant I couldn't exactly get away "why did you want Sting to keep me with him?" she asked, looking very confused "because I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I wasn't thinking when I got Sting to keep her with him, I just wanted to beat the life out of Bacchus, for touching her like that "Rogue?" Akane asked, though her voice sounded sort of faded "Rogue! Hey you okay?" Sting asked as I blinked, I couldn't concentrate on anything.

~Flashback~

I frowned when I looked up at the sky, Akane was late. She was meant to come see me at noon today and she was late, I wonder if she just didn't want to be around me anymore. I shook my head and got up "I should at least make sure she's okay..." I mumbled, walking off towards the direction I knew she lived near. If she was alright I'd just leave her alone but I wanted to know if something happened, I'm not sure why but I felt like I had to make sure she's alright. I stopped when I saw three boys picking on Akane, she looked really upset and she was sitting on the ground "what are you doing?" I asked, using my shadows to move in front of Akane "Rogue..." Akane mumbled while the boys frowned "none of your business weirdo" the tallest one of them said "you're making Akane upset. That makes it my business" I said blankly "just go away, or we'll uh...or we'll beat you up too!" the shortest one said "too? Does that mean you've already hurt Akane?" I asked, frowning "and what if it does?" the tall one asked, grinning at me. I growled as I punched him in the nose, sending him crashing back to the ground "it means I'm going to beat you up" I said, glaring at the other two who looked at the one I just punched and then at me again. I took a step forward and raised my fist, ready to punch one of them "wait Rogue!" Akane said, hugging me from behind "what is it?" I asked quietly as the boy on the ground got up, he looked like he was ready to run away "please stop, it's okay! Really, I'm fine" Akane said as I nodded, still glaring at the boys who ran off as soon as they saw the chance. I turned to Akane who was still hugging me "you're sure you're alright?" I asked quietly, looking at her "uh huh...but...what were you doing around here?" she asked "I was looking for you" I said, relaxing slightly when I realised she really was alright "really? Why?" she asked curiously, looking up at me curiously "you were late, I wanted to make sure you were alright" I said quietly, blushing slightly when she smiled, her eyes lighting up happily "that's sweet Rogue! I didn't think you liked me that much" she said "well...you're my friend...and...I...uh let's just go!" I said, looking away from her "okay Rogue" Akane said with a giggle, letting me go while I walked away "c-come on" I said, stuttering slightly as I reached my hand back to her, smiling slightly when she grabbed my hand, walking next to me with a big smile on her face.

~Flashback End~

I blinked in shock when I noticed Akane had her hands on my cheeks, making me lean down to her level while she pressed her forehead against mine "what are you doing?" I asked, gulping slightly at the fact she was so close to me "checking your temperature, you were really out of it Rogue. We couldn't get you to respond, what happened?" Akane asked worriedly "it was nothing serious, I'm sorry" I mumbled while she frowned "are you sure? It didn't seem like it was nothing serious" she said quietly "I just zoned out...I remembered something" I explained, hoping she would stop worrying "remembered something? About what?" she asked "it was about us" I said quietly "us? Our childhood?" she asked while I nodded "what was it?" she asked curiously, the worry disappearing from her features "when we were little, I found three boys picking on you and you hugged me from behind to stop me..." I said, my voice quiet so that only she could hear me since I noticed Sting was watching us "that was the first day you showed me that you liked me" she said while I nodded "I'm glad it wasn't anything bad...and that you remembered something" she smiled happily, moving away from me "where's Bacchus?" I asked, noticing he was now gone "oh him? Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel dragged him away somewhere, I doubt he's conscious at the moment...they looked really mad" Akane said, laughing slightly "they weren't mad Akane, they were beyond pissed" Sting said while I sighed quietly, I still wanted to hurt Bacchus, badly but I suppose it's alright if those three are with him "Rogue, catch" Akane said as I held my hand up, catching the object she threw at me "an apple? Where do you keep getting these from?" I asked, taking a bite out of it "that's a secret" she smiled, holding a finger in front of her lips before turning away "anyway! I'm going back to the guild, are you two coming?" she asked, making me glance at Sting who nodded "yeah, we're coming" I said, stepping forward and grabbing her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Akane's P.O.V

Two months later...

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy black towel around my body while I used a different towel to dry my hair "did you just get out of the shower Akane?" I heard Natsu ask while I stopped walking "Natsu-san should we leave the room?" Sting asked while I moved the towel from my head, seeing Rogue in the room as well "pfft why? She ain't naked" Natsu said while Sting glanced at me "she looks kinda pissed..." Sting muttered while I walked up to Natsu, making sure one hand held my towel up and around me "something wrong Akane?" Natsu asked, tilting his head slightly before I pressed my palm to his forehead and slammed the back of his head into the wall, making both Sting and Rogue jump in surprise "you asshole, what the hell do you think you're doing?! I don't care if I'm not naked, you shouldn't barge into my house, or my room!" I snarled, making sure to press his head into the wall even more "ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Akane!" Natsu yelped while flames surrounded my hand "idiot! Get the hell out of my house!" I snarled, smacking his head into the wall a few more times for good measure "Akane, he can't leave if you keep doing that" Rogue said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away from my brother who was now unconscious "let me go! Rogue, let me go" I protested, struggling against his grip while Sting got Natsu out of my room "Akane calm down" Rogue said quietly, keeping his grip tight around me as my towel began to slip off of my body "I want to smack his head into the wall more" I said, still struggling against his grip "but Akane...your towel" Rogue mumbled as I stopped struggling, looking down at the towel that was covering my body, well at least the towel that was supposed to be covering my body. The towel was lying on the floor in a wrinkled mess and Rogue was still holding onto me, while I was naked "I...I..." I trailed off as Rogue moved over to the door, using his body to hide mine as he shut the door "you're lucky it's just me that's here to see you like this" Rogue muttered, letting me go and walking over to my draws, going through them with his back to me "Rogue?" I asked, curious as to what he meant "I came here to tell you that I remember most of our childhood, there are only a few things I can't remember but I don't think they're that important, considering...I remember the fact you're my girlfriend" Rogue said, turning to me with my underwear in hand "I...I um...you do?" I asked while he walked over to me, handing me the underwear with a nod "I do, that's why I said you're lucky it's only me. Anyone else would have tried something" he said as I pulled my underwear on, wanting to at least be a little bit covered around Rogue "are you mad?" I asked quietly, looking up at him "yes" he said while I looked away from him "I'm mad at myself for forgetting the things I said to you and promised you. I even broke one of my promises to you, though I managed to keep the other" he said, making me look at him "but I'm not mad at you, like you were thinking" he added, stroking my cheek lovingly "Rogue..." I murmured, moving my hand to his and looking up at him, keeping his hand on my cheek "you need to get dressed...you're only in your underwear" Rogue pointed out, his cheeks a dark red "if it's just you, I don't mind" I mumbled, happy he remembered me "even if it is me, you shouldn't go around in just your underwear" Rogue said while I stepped away and towards my bed, pulling Rogue with me "I don't care" I said, crawling onto the bed before turning and facing Rogue "sleep with me" I said simply.


	22. Chapter 22

Rogue's P.O.V

I stared at Akane with wide eyes, she just told me to sleep with her. Akane was sitting on her bed, facing me in nothing but her underwear and she's telling me to sleep with her. I know she's my mate but I didn't think she'd want me to mark her so soon "Rogue? What's the matter with you? Come sleep with me already" Akane said while I rubbed the back of my neck "are you sure you want me to sleep with you?" I asked, unsure as to whether I should do this or not "of course I want you to sleep with me, why wouldn't I?" she asked while I moved so I was on all fours above her and she was lying on the bed "am I your mate?" I asked, pinning her arms above her head gently, not enough to even get close to hurting her but enough to show her I was in charge "my mate? Why do you want to know that?" she asked quietly, her apple and cinnamon scent drifting to my nose thanks to the soft breeze that went through the room "because I know you're my mate, I want to know if I'm yours" I said, looking down at her and waiting for her answer "you're my mate Rogue, I figured that out when we were in the pool and your touch helped me heal faster" she mumbled, looking away from me with a blush "how...did you figure out I was your mate?" she asked quietly, making me sigh "as I began to remember memories about our past, I began to think about how much I care for you and want to keep you safe...I figured out that it was because you're my mate" I explained, making her look at me with my now free hand "will you accept me? As your mate?" I asked, needing to know the answer now that she knew how I felt "of course I do, Rogue" she said quietly "good, I'm glad" I muttered, leaning down and kissing her gently "Rogue..." Akane mumbled while I moved my head away from hers, looking down at her curiously "yes?" I asked "I'm tired, can we sleep now?" she asked, yawning slightly as I frowned "didn't you want me to sleep with you?" I asked "yeah, I'm really tired so let me use you as a teddy bear today, please Rogue" Akane said while I face palmed, she meant for me to sleep beside her, not with her "Rogue, is something wrong?" Akane asked as I moved so I was lying beside her "no...I was just, thinking about something else" I said, hugging her to my chest "were you thinking dirty?" she asked while I shook my head "no" I lied, not wanting to let her know I thought she wanted me to sleep with her "yes you were, I can tell" Akane said while I sighed, shook my head and kissed her "be quiet and go to sleep" I muttered while she nodded, snuggling into my arms "okay...but you were still thinking dirty" Akane mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep while I sighed "only because you said it like that" I muttered, drifting into sleep myself.


	23. Chapter 23

Akane's P.O.V

One year later…

I blinked in surprise as Natsu ran into Fairy Tail, blood pouring out of his side "Natsu?" I asked in confusion while Wendy got up and ran over to him, making him sit down "Natsu-san! What happened to you?" Wendy asked as she began healing his wound. I got up and walked over to Natsu, seeing the disbelief and pain in his eyes "Natsu, what's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head slightly "Lucy…she's…she's been possessed by something, the shadows I think but she's trying to kill me" Natsu said while I froze, remembering the fight against Future Rogue and what he said to me at the end of it all;

_"__in a year__'__s time both Frosch and you, Akane will die...don__'__t let that happen, don__'__t go after Lucy if she__'__s possessed...losing both you and Frosch, the same day, seconds apart...that__'__s why I__'__m like this today...__"_

I blinked away the thought and looked at Natsu, he was a mess and I knew that Lucy and Natsu were official mates now which meant Natsu was probably suffering from the wound and the heart ache of his mate attacking him "you said she's possessed by shadows right?" I asked slowly, making sure that I heard him right "yeah" Natsu muttered "where is Lucy now?" I asked, making him flinch "I don't know…she said…well whatever is possessing her said that they'd come back to attack when the time was right" Natsu said, running a hand through his hair "if it's shadows…then I need to talk to Rogue about it" I murmured to myself before stepping away "Natsu I'll be back in a minute" I mumbled, running off to the guild's lacrima "Akane, what's wrong my dear?" Master asked as he looked up from his beer "I need to use the lacrima master" I said, making him nod "go right ahead my dear" he said while I touched the lacrima with my hand, contacting the one in Sting's office at Sabertooth. Once the connection was made I face palmed, Sting and Rogue were arguing while Frosch and Lector just watched "huh? Oh Akane! What's up?" Sting asked, noticing the lacrima "I…I need help" I said, catching their attention "what with Akane?" Rogue asked, looking concerned "Lucy's been possessed by shadows…and I need help, I figured you'd be the best person to turn to" I explained, making the two of them look at each other "we'll be there soon. Stay at the guild" Sting said, his voice serious "we will…thank you" I said while they both nodded and cut communications, now all I needed to do was wait for them to get here.


	24. Chapter 24

Rogue's P.O.V

A few hours later…

I wrapped my arms around Akane's form as she tackled me in a hug, burying her head into my chest "Rogue…" she murmured while Frosch hugged her leg "hello Akane" Frosch said, making Akane pull away slightly and smile down at Frosch "hello Frosch" she said, reaching down and rubbing his head before standing normally "now tell us what's going on" Sting said, standing next to me "well I'm not quite sure. All I know is Natsu woke up to Lucy trying to kill him…he couldn't hurt her so he came here and we haven't seen her since" Akane said, glancing back at Natsu who was sitting down at a table "you said she was possessed by shadows right?" I asked, looking back at Akane "that's what Natsu told me…which is why I called you guys here" she explained "why would the shadows go near Lucy though?" Sting asked, frowning "I…I know why" Akane said, looking down at the floor "why?" I asked "because…Frosch and I are meant to die today" she whispered, looking up at me with sad eyes "I fought with your future self at the grand magic games and the reason why the shadows went for Lucy is because I'll get involved. If Frosch and I die today you'll turn into that man from the future" she said quietly "then…why would you…?" I trailed off while Sting nodded "you think that by telling us this we can avoid it right?" he asked, making her nod "I can't help Natsu…because I won't get involved with this, as much as I want to…I plan on staying at the guild with Frosch, that way we won't die and Rogue stays the same" Akane said quietly "alright, so long as you two stay right here" I said, looking at Frosch and Akane with careful eyes "thank you" Akane said, smiling faintly "it's fine" Sting said before patting me on the back "come on Rogue, let's get Natsu and head out. We've got a celestial wizard to catch" Sting said while I nodded, hugging Akane and kissing her forehead "stay here and stay safe" I said quietly before walking over to Natsu with Sting, leaving both Lector and Frosch with Akane.


	25. Chapter 25

Akane's P.O.V

Half an hour later…

I panted heavily as I ran through Magnolia's forest, Frosch and Lector following behind me even though I told them to stay behind. A few mintues ago Happy had flown into the guild telling me that Sting, Rogue and Natsu couldn't get Lucy back to her normal self "Akane…Fro doesn't think we should be doing this" Frosch called, flying behind me quickly "I know" I murmured, stopping when I ran into the clearing that Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Lucy were in. They were failing miserably with trying to get Lucy back to her senses "Luce! Come on, snap out of it" Natsu called while avoiding her attacks "Natsu-san! We're gonna have to stop her by force" Sting said while Frosch and Lector landed on the ground next to me, they hadn't noticed us just yet thankfully "don't you dare!" Natsu shouted angrily as Sting's hand began glowing white "we have to!" Sting argued while Lector tugged on my leg "what is it?" I asked, looking down at him "Frosch is in trouble" Lector said, pointing at Lucy and making me look at her, seeing her about to kill Frosch. I moved quickly and pulled Frosch to my chest with one arm, gritting my teeth in pain; Lucy had grabbed my other arm and dislocated it, she definitely had more strength when she was possessed "Akane…?" Natsu asked while I moved back, ignoring the pain spreading through my arm as Lucy tried to keep me close enough to hurt "Akane" Frosch mumbled, hugging my chest "it's okay Frosch…" I murmured, comforting him while keeping an eye on Lucy "Akane why are you here?" Rogue asked, moving close to me, touching my injured arm faintly. I winced and moved out of his reach slightly "Happy came and told me you guys were struggling…" I said quietly "why did you come here? There isn't much you can do" Rogue said as I nodded "I know" I said while he sighed "just go back over to Lector" Rogue muttered, turning away from me and walking back over to Lucy, Sting and Natsu. I sighed as I walked over to Lector, setting Frosch on the ground "don't run up to them again Frosch, okay?" I asked, making him nod "okay Akane, Fro will stay here" Frosch said "good" I said, watching the boys deal with Lucy again "it'd help if we knew how to stop her" I sighed before remembering something "guys! I know this sounds bad…but you have to knock her out! If she's knocked out then the shadows will have to leave her body" I explained, making Natsu look at me "what!? I'm not hurting my mate!" Natsu shouted "just do it!" I shouted back, glaring at him before Lucy hit him with an attack, making him grunt in pain and turn back to her "sorry Luce" Natsu muttered before hitting the back of her head and knocking her out. I sighed as he caught her unconscious body from hitting the ground "finally" Sting said before smiling when Lector ran up to him "Akane…you need to get your arm checked out" Rogue muttered, moving in front of me and frowning down at me worriedly "I will, I will" I said, nodding my head in agreement "good…" he muttered, looking relieved "Rogue…" I mumbled, gaining his attention "yes?" he asked "I love you" I smiled happily, kissing him lightly "I love you too Akane" Rogue said, smiling faintly, one of those very rare, just for me smiles, one filled with complete and utter love.


End file.
